Kyp's Adventures in Babysitting
by GryffindorJedi
Summary: On a family trip to Naboo, Kyp is "forced to watch over the three Solo children. Needless to say, total mayhem and chaos ensues.


**Disclaimer… All you see here (with the exceptions of my original characters) are the sole and legal property of George Lucas and LucasBooks. As such, I am in no way making any money off of this and it is solely for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 1**

Although he was now a full-fledged Jedi Knight, Kyp Durron still felt as if half the galaxy was after him.

"I guess that's what happens when you fall to the Dark Side and obliterate an entire planet," he thought as he mused on what he had done with the _Sun Crusher_.

A persistent tugging of his sleeve interrupted Kyp's thoughts. He looked down to see two huge brandy-brown eyes staring right back at him. Jaina Solo. The five-year-old daughter of his only friend, Han Solo. The little girl just stood there with unblinking eyes and looked directly at Kyp for the longest time. It was almost as if she were looking **past** him. This intense scrutiny, quite frankly, unnerved the twenty-one-year-old Jedi. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. Picking up the toddler, he set her on his knee, though she did not remain there for long. Jaina immediately stood up on Kyp's leg and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, squeezing with all the might her tiny frame could muster.

"Kyppie! Me lub you!"

The heartfelt honesty of the little girl's declaration caused Kyp to smile broadly. It was not very often that he had heard those words and he cherished them whenever he did. With Jaina in his arms, he stood up and wandered around the Solo's well-furnished apartment suite. _By the Force, this place is huge,_ he thought as he looked at all the various holos.

Soon enough, Kyp and Jaina found their way to the kids' bedroom where Jacen and Anakin were still sound asleep. He turned to the little girl and asked if she wanted to nap. As was to be expected, her response was negative.

"No! Jaya stay with Kyppie! No sleepy time! Me not tired!"

Rolling his eyes, Kyp said nothing else. He merely made his way back to the sitting room and sat on the couch. With Jaina in his lap, he began flipping through the HoloNet. Seeing as there was nothing on, he turned to a music channel and laid down on the bed. Almost immediately, Jaina crawled up and laid down on his chest. Soon enough, the two were fast asleep.

Several hours later, Han and Leia Solo arrived home. Expecting to find a natural disaster area, they were pleasantly surprised to find everything cleaned up and in its place. As Leia headed to the bedroom, she somehow missed seeing Kyp and Jaina on the couch.

"Han, Jacen and Anakin are here but I don't see..."

Her voice trailed off as she stepped out of the bedroom. There, on the couch, was her little angel, sleeping on Kyp's chest. So entranced was she by the sight that she didn't notice Han come up behind her until he wrapped her in his arms.

The former general smirked, "Well, that answers our question of whether he could get along with the kids or not."

"That is not funny!" Leia exclaimed as she elbowed him in the stomach.

Han's loud cry startled Jaina, who immediately began crying. That in turn roused Kyp from his slumber. Right away, he hugged the little girl and sent her waves of reassurance through the Force. Just as suddenly as she started, Jaina stopped bawling. Turning to her parents, she extended her arms and smiled toothily.

"Mommy, up!"

Leia Organa Solo smiled and picked up her oldest child, freeing Kyp to sit up on the couch. Unceremoniously, Han plopped himself down right next to the younger man, drawing glares from his wife. The ex-smuggler, however, seemed unconcerned and just turned the HoloNet back on. Only his daughter's admonishment made him look up.

"Bad Daddy! You in trouble, mister!"

Pretending to be shocked, Han pointed at himself and mouthed the word "me?" Jaina simply nodded. Squirming in Leia's arms, she made it perfectly clear she wanted down. As soon as she hit the ground, she ran to the bedroom as fast as her stubby little legs could carry her.

Just as immediately as Jaina had gone, she returned. With Anakin and Jacen in tow, no less. The youngsters ran directly to Kyp and began climbing all over him. Little Anakin mis-timed a jump and hit his head directly on Kyp's funny bone, causing the Jedi to cry out in pain. Luckily, the door comm beeped before any serious damage was inflicted.

The three children immediately made a beeline to the door, trying to see who could get there first. As she was the more athletic of them, Jaina won easily. Only she discovered that she was much too short to even reach the lock. Jacen arrived next and he had a plan.

"Jaya, get up on my shoulders so you can open the door."

Before she could respond, Anakin cried out.

"No! I wan' do it! Me! Me! Me!"

The twins started to argue with him until they saw their parents with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Ok Ani, you can do it. But be careful.'

Looking at his sister like she was a Kowakian monkey-lizard, Anakin stuck his tongue out at her, causing Han, Leia, and Kyp to burst into laughter. Meanwhile, the door comm kept beeping and beeping and beeping. Jaina stood off to the side and cocked her head, looking almost exactly like her father.

Finally, after much struggle, the two Solo boys managed to get the door open. In their excitement at having a visitor, they forgot that that the door opens inwards instead of out. Jaina, on the other hand, was all too aware of that fact. So aware that she yelled out to the Fel family, whom she found out were standing outside.

Soontir Fel quickly pushed open the door, not realizing that the two young boys were immediately behind it. Luckily for them, Kyp reached out with the Force and held the door while Leia hurried forward to collect her sons. Once Jacen and Anakin were safely out of the way, Kyp released his Force-hold on the door, causing Soontir, who had been pushing with some of his considerable strength, to fall face-first into the Solo dining area.


End file.
